dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Metallitron
This article is about the character Major Metallitron. For the Dragon Ball episode with the same name, see Major Metallitron (Dragon Ball episode). |JapName= |RomName= |AniName=Major Metallitron |AltName=Sergeant Metallic F.M.J |MangaName=Full Metal Jacket |FirstApp=Manga: "The Flexing of Muscle Tower" Anime: "Major Metallitron" |Race=Android |Gender=Male |Date of death=Age 750 Age 749 (The Path to Power) |FamConnect=General White (Superior Officer) Ninja Murasaki (Superior Officer) }} Major Metallitron is an android created by the Red Ribbon Army and Goku's second challenge in Muscle Tower. Biography Major Metallitron first appeared when Goku was advancing through Muscle Tower, to save the Jingle Village Chief. When Goku arrived on his floor, General White ordered him to kill Goku, and proceeds to, starting to squish Goku, however Goku escapes from his grasp. At one point in the anime, Goku accidentally blows off his head (and exposes a metal plate in his chest) using a Kamehameha, but even that doesn't stop Metallitron from continuing its rampage. Even without a head and eventually losing both wrists, he tried to repeatedly stomp Goku flat. Goku later impaled him through the back with his Power Pole, and then headbutted through him, leaving a much larger hole. Despite the considerable damage done to his body, the major continued his assault on Goku, only stopping when his batteries (which had not been replaced since the previous spring) were drained of their energy. It is possible he was the one who damaged the Dragon Radar, as his fist crushed Goku at one point where the Dragon Radar would have been directly hit by it. It was the first time in the series someone was actually able to take a couple hits from Goku and a Kamehameha, and continue fighting. Metallitron appeared for a couple seconds in Dragon Ball GT, firing his fist off and causing major damage to a building. He is then destroyed by a single kick from Pan. Later, he is seen in Hell approaching Piccolo alongside General Blue, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Movie appearances Metallitron appears in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure as one of Emperor Chiaotzu's soldiers. He takes part at Master Shen and General Tao's plan to take over the empire of Mifan. At one point in the movie, it is revealed Metallitron's head can be re-attached if knocked off his shoulders. In Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, Metallitron appears again, redesigned with darker skin, but is defeated more quickly than the original. Special abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Flight' – Major Metallitron can fly, as seen in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. *'Blaster' – An energy beam fired from the left arm. Major Metallitron disconnects his left elbow to reveal a cannon inside his arm, and fires a green energy wave at the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It is very similar to Android 16's Hell's Beam. *'Rocket Punch' – Major Metallitron can fire his fist off his arm to strike the opponent. *'Mouth Missile' – Major Metallitron can fire a missile out of his mouth. *'Crushing in Hands' – Major Metallitron grabs his oppoment in a powerful grip to crush their bones. *'Machine Impact-like technique' – In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Major Metallitron uses an attack similar to Android 16's Machine Impact. Video game appearances Major Metallitron appears in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Power, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. He also appears as a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Major Metallitron makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Shin Aomori *FUNimation Dub: Chris Rager *Brazilian Dub: Afonso Amajones Trivia *Metallitron is the only known high-ranking Red Ribbon official (in this case, a major) who was not directly named after a color (although part of his name is derived from "metallic" which is also part of a specific kind of color metallic yellow or metallic gray), and was not organic. *Major Mettalitron was one of the first characters to figure out that Goku was a space alien. He did so after scanning Goku, his scanner displaying that Goku was an alien. However, due to lack of human contact with Saiyans, it was unsure of what type of alien it was. *In "Master Thief, Hasky", someone resembling him can be seen in the background on a poster in Bulma's room not wearing his sunglasses. *Metallitron's appearance and speech pattern suggest he is likely based off of the main antagonist, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, of the 1984 film, The Terminator. *His manga name, Full Metal Jacket, is derived from a type of bullet and is also a war film made in 1987. Gallery RR2.png|Major Metallitron Gokumetall02.png|Major Metallitron holds Goku in a tight grip Super17saga2.jpg|Major Metallitron flying and using Rocket Punch in GT Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains